The present application relates generally to work machines including automatic or automated grading features and functions. Grading of earth or substrate is a necessary part of landscaping, grounds keeping, building and construction projects. Systems which automatically control the depth or position of a grading tool without requiring selection by an operator have been proposed. Heretofore, such systems have suffered from a number of drawbacks and disadvantages. For example, such systems have been limited to relatively heavy, high power machines as their automatic control of the depth or position of a grading tool would otherwise inhibit propulsion and grading functionality. Such systems have also failed to provide visually perceptible feedback indicia allowing the operator of a machine equipped with automatic position control and operators of other machines in the vicinity to determine the progress toward a desired grading result. There remains a significant need for the unique apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein.